Universum: 190th Hunger Games
by EllaRoseEverdeen
Summary: A plague, a country in poverty, a president with no interest in anything but his own well being. With the Hunger Games approaching, what could go wrong? TRIGGER WARNING: Themes of suicide, rape, and depression.


**TRIGGER WARNING: Themes of Suicide, Rape and Depression present.**

 _We are just an advanced breed of monkeys on a minor planet of a very average star. But we can understand the Universe. That makes us something very special._

-Stephen Hawking

* * *

Pretending to be okay when the world around you is crumbling is one of the hardest things. Yet, nowadays that's what most of us have been doing.

We just sit there, plaster a smile across our faces and block out the fact that everybody is dying, and that we're next.

I never thought I would be alive for the end of the world. I don't think anybody did. It has always been something far in the distant. Our star would explode, a meteor would hit earth or maybe just plain old war. After all, we aren't anything special. We bleed, we break down, we die. At the end of the day, the universe is vast. We are nothing in comparison to the hundreds of billions of other life forms that could be out there.

But we pretend our small problems are valid. Poor you, you lost your diamond earring. In the grand scheme of things, you are remembered by your actions. So yea, we bleed but we also persevere, and that's what separates us from the rest of the species on this average planet.

* * *

 _Dear Hayes,_

 _It's been 1 week, 4 days and 7 hours since you left. I keep opening the room to your door, expecting you to be sitting there with that snarky grin of yours plastered on your face. But whenever I open it, all I see is the empty, unmade bed, the clothes scattered across the floor, and the bloodstain on your pillow._

 _I still see your face every time I close my eyes. Your presence is haunting but peaceful. I can tell your still out there...somewhere._

 _I haven't forgiven Dad, I never will._

 _I'm proud of you._

 _With endless loves,_

 _Eve._

* * *

 **Eve Angeline, Daughter of the President.**

 **17 years old.**

 _"Turn your wounds into wisdom"_

* * *

The funny thing about being exploited, is you don't realize until after the fact. And the even funnier part is how much trust you put in your parents. After all, you are taught to idolize them, respect them, do whatever they say, but how far does that go?

If your parents ask you to pose nude in front of the camera, do you do it? If they ask… no command you to shut your mouth and keep smiling, will you do as they say?

Fear is a funny thing, because how can you be afraid of the people who raised you, the people who made you who you are? And how can you ever forgive them when they practically murder your brother?

I don't know. What I do know, is that they didn't make me who I am. I do. And my choices are my own.

-3 months later-

I pull my black hair back with a rubber band and pull the pristine, white lab coat over my dress. I could have dressed more to match, but at the end of the day does it matter?

"Right this way Miss. Angeline." Warren Wallis ushers me through a room with black linoleum tiles and stark, white walls.

He pauses and gestures his hand to a strip of pale blue curtains. "Watch your step."

As I step down into the lab, all I see are the coffin-like tanks. Glass covers close over bodies, and from the looks of the vital-sign monitors, living bodies.

"The hell," I mutter under my breath and walk up to the nearest tank. Inside, a girl, dirty blonde hair spread behind her as if she is in water. Her eyes are closed and arms crossed over her bust in an attempt for modesty. In health, she may have been pretty, but I can only focus on the black streaks climbing up her thin arms.

Warren sneaks up behind me and places a hand on the tank. "Subject 247, first to make it past stage 3...alive."

I pivot on my foot and walk through the maze of glass basins, my eyes scanning for the only person I really care about. Hayes.

A thick strip of his chocolate brown hair must have been shaved off. On the exposed skin, a thin clear tube with a brown-toned liquid inside. I can't tell whether it was going in or out.

"Subject 3…" Warren sneaks up behind me, this time placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I know who it is."

"Sit still girl." The photographer mutters as he adjusts his grip on the camera.

"Eve," I mumbled under my breath, hopefully not loud enough for him to hear.

I drape my arm over my knee and tilt my head ever so slightly. Moments like these give me a high like no other. The praise of consumers and sometimes my management team are like music to my ears. But what really pains me is the negative response.

You would think the Capital of all places would be accepting of altered appearances, but no, any alteration of any so-called 'celebrity' is an immediate scandal. I've tried to be as open as I could about the subject matter, but still, the backlash can be unbearable sometimes.

With a single motion of my arm, I flip my mass of purple hair over my head and pout slightly, my eyes staring into the camera.

"Perfect darling." My manager calls out.

"That will be enough for today." The photographer removes the camera from the stand and slings it over his shoulder. "Thank you."

Without another word, he skitters away.

I stand up, wrap a robe around myself and head over to my bag. "Wait." My head turns before my body as I peer at the person the voice is coming from. "I think you owe me something."

It's Donte West. My manager.

He places a hand on my barely exposed shoulder and pushes the robe down my arm. I turn my head slightly and he kisses my cheek gently.

Oh, what I do to stay alive.

* * *

 _Dear Hayes_

 _It's been 2 weeks and 3 days since I found out you're alive._

 _Well, it depends what you classify as living. I've tried to go back into the lab and visit, but father forbids me._

 _I don't know how much more I can take. The constant pain is getting to me. Everywhere I look I see the eyes of our father, Donte, even mum. I can't escape my demons but the worst part is, you join them sometimes._

 _It hurts knowing your down there, suffering more than I am. They say you probably won't recover. I can't allow myself to have hope._

 _You're dead._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Eve._

* * *

 **President Callum Angeline**

 **49 years old.**

 _"Don't feel guilty for doing what's best for you."_

* * *

-1 month later-

"Citizens of Panem." I brush a lock of my graying hair off of my forehead as I adjust the microphone. "We are here today to announce the death of the First Daughter of Panem, successful model, and my first born child, Eve Angeline. While her death was unexpected, funeral preparations are already beginning as we speak and a public memorial will be announced soon. Be sure to tune into channel 404 for more updates. On a second note, the 190th annual Hunger Games is creeping up on us. These games will be dedicated to Eve, and in celebration of her, a fireworks ceremony will be held on the first night of the games. Stay tuned for more."

The camera turns off and I immediately slouch. Being on for so long is taxing on a man of my age.

Did I care my daughter was dead? Yes of course.

Did she take the cowards way out? Yes.

It was her childhood nurse, Cass Yancey who had found her. Noose and everything. I was surprised she went with something so...classic. I expected her to go out with a bit more flare. After all, didn't I teach her to be a bit dramatic?

What was really on my mind was the approaching Hunger Games, every Capitol Citizens favorite time of year. Last year's games were utterly fantastic, a dashing young girl from District 4 ended up taking the crown and since then has moved to the Capitol to pursue modeling, just like Eve did. I didn't necessarily want to top them, but I wanted people to look back on my reign and remember the spectacular games.

I had 3 months to begin preparations. The arena was built, game makers hired along with countless staff and a brand new tribute housing was just about done with construction. Eve had the pleasure of designing the bedroom suites.

It's funny, both of my kids died the same year.

I mean, technically Hayes isn't dead, but he's dead to me.

* * *

EEEEEEEEEEK! Welcome to my "rewrite" of Toxic. I originally set out to keep the story the same but i overhauled it at the end of the day.

WELCOME TO UNIVERSUM: THE 190TH HUNGER GAMES.

In case you don't know me, my name is Ella, I'm a highschool aged writer from Massachusetts.

I love books, cats and michael buble.

I'm going to throw some word building info out so get ready.

 **In my universe (The Universum, Ha get it?) Katniss and Peeta still won the Hunger Games, the only thing that is different is that the Capitol beat District 13, meaning District 12 is no more. Katniss and Peeta were executed, along with every other citizen of District 13/12. The remaining 'Districts' are 1-11, along with a set of Capitol tributes.**

 **Victors are allowed to move as they please when they win and often become actors, models or move to a better off District.**

 **The Capitol: The strongest of all the Career training programs. Here, children selected at age 3 are transported from their homes to a underground bunker where they will live for the next 15 years of their life. They are taught fighting skills, etiquette and survival skills. The Capitol never fails to produce strong, beautiful and well cultured tributes. The career academy, being so sheltered from the rest of the world has not yet been affected by the plague, but the Capitol city has been hit the hardest.**

 **District One (Luxury Items): A strong career district, the plague was 3rd to hit here, but only minor outbreaks outside the main city sprung out. The potential careers may have been impacted by the plague. District One is known for its sexy, beautiful and talented tributes. The largest District**

 **DIstrict Two (Masonry): After the rebellion, District Two isn't as focused on careers as they used to. They sometimes manage to scrape up at least one, but it isn't always consistent. Their victor rate has fallen significantly and the plague has killed almost 3% of the population in 2, as it originated here. The third largest district.**

 **District Three (Technology): After the rebellion, District Three has started producing careers as one of the richer districts. The careers aren't always consist but there are usually two per year. They specialize in their knowledge with basic fighting skills. They are well cultured citizens with expert survival skills. The plague has not hit here yet. The 5th largest district.**

 **District Four (Fishing/Factories): After a huge boom in economy, the four career District can now be compared of that of one. Their tributes are usually trained in ancient fighting techniques and are usually lean, nimble and fast, with extraordinary swimming skills. District Four is the Capitols favorite and always gets a plethora of sponsors. 6th largest district.**

 **District Five (Power): District Five has not changed. They produce average tributes, and usually have no victors. This district has lost 1% of its population to the plague and is extremely polluted. 2nd largest District.**

 **District Six (Transportation): District Six has experienced a significant crash in economy, as many cars used around have started being produced in District four. People are very often in poverty and they have not had a volunteer since the 112th Hunger games. The plague is just beginning to pop up here. The water is extremely polluted here as well as the air. 11th largest district.**

 **District Seven (Lumber): District seven is the most rebellious of all the Districts. They have a strong hatred for the games, causing the Capitol to treat them poorly and an excessive amount of peacekeepers are here. They never have volunteers and the Reapings are usually quite violent. The plague has hit here but it is not major. The 7th largest district.**

 **District Eight (Textiles): District eight has learned to keep quiet to survive. They never rebel and always do as told. The people here are quite conservative. It is the only district with a church (Catholic) which the Capitol turns a blind eye too due to them always following the rules. The plague has not hit here yet. 4th largest District**

 **District Nine (Grains) Similar to District Eight, as long as the Capitol leaves them alone, District Nine does as told. They have quite a serious drug problem with hardly any peacekeepers around to stop them. 8th largest district.**

 **District Ten (Meat) District ten dabbled in careers but never could get a consistent stream of people wanting to train, and even if people did, it was 'just in case' they have been hit extremely hard by the plague, losing 2% of their population. 10th largest district.**

 **District Eleven (Agriculture) This District is in extreme poverty and people here are starving to death left and right. They NEVER have volunteers and try to keep a low profile. Despite this, they have an excessive amount of peacekeepers. 9th largest district.**


End file.
